The Journey of a Lifetime
by Mr.Trident
Summary: Ash Ketchum trained for practically his whole life for this moment. To get a Pokémon and go on a journey of his own. However, what happens if he still got on time but got a different Pokémon instead of Pikachu, a Larvitar? Especially if he is much smarter, stronger and better than what was shown in the anime? How will this affect him, his destiny, and those around him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, my name is and this is my first fanfic ever so please help me in any way to make my stories better. Feel free to point out what I am doing wrong but don't go overboard with the criticisms. Anyway on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I wish I did.**

It was a warm summer morning in the Ketchum household where a loud crash was heard. Ash Ketchum had woken up with a crash when he realized it was 8:30 A.M, when he realized today was the day and he was also late to get his first pokemon and to go on his journey to become a Pokemon Master. Then he took a double take and realized it was 8:30 and today was the day he began his pokemon journey.

Excited he got out of bed and took a shower and got dressed. He was wearing a black cargo pants, with red and black sneakers, while on the top he wore a half-sleeve blue pullover with black sleeves, the Pokemon league hat and his trademark black sleeveless gloves. He walked down where he was greeted by his mother, Delia Ketchum. She was a nice and kind woman who wore a yellow shirt with a pink blouse and a blue skirt. She was currently cooking breakfast when she saw Ash walk down and greeted him.

"Hi, Ash, I made your favorite foods as you know it is your last time eating here," Delia said.

"I know, I'm going to miss it, but thank goodness you taught me how to cook, sew and many more things," Ash replied sadly and excitedly. He had been training to become a pokemon master by working out. Learning basic survival skills and researching about every single pokemon known to humans, well at least have information about. Delia set down a plate of Ash's favorite food for breakfast which included bacon and waffles. Two years ago ash would have crammed and shoveled the food into his mouth but now, Ash has learnt to take his time and eat more slowly than before.

He checked the clock and saw it was 8:45 A.M. and decided to leave then. He wished his mother farewell and promised to drop by, pick up his backpack and introduce his starter to his mother. As he walked down to Professor Oak's lab, he taught about which starter to pick, of course he was fine with any of them but preferred charmander because it could learn a large variety of moves. As the lab came into view Ash's heart started to beat faster with excitement.

When he reached and walked inside he saw three other people standing there, two boys and one girl. In the order of left to right was Gary Oak, an arrogant child and grandson of the great Professor Oak, who was wearing simply a full-sleeve blue shirt and dark blue pants with brown combat boots. Next was Leaf Green, a nice, kind girl with a bubbly attitude who make anyone smile, and she wore a red skirt with a sleeveless sky blue tank top and a white fedora with a red semicircle on it, and wore long light blue socks with white and red shoes. Finally, was Red, a silent but smart boy wore a black shirt with a red and white sweatshirt on top, with blue pants, a yellow backpack, black and red shoes, and a red and white hat. After greeting each other except for Gary who simply sneered, they waited in silence for the professor.

Five minutes later, they heard a crash and saw that it was the professor in all his glory with simply a red shirt with a lab coat on top and brown pants. He walked out a smiled as he saw all the new potentially great trainers he saw.

"Ahh, I see everyone is here right on time. Now as you all know there are the three starter pokemon to choose from which are, Bulbasaur, the grass and poison type starter, Squirtle, the water type starter, and last but not least Charmander the fire type starter. Yes, I do realize there are four of you and there are three starters, however, I do have a extra pokemon for whoever wants to wait after the others have left," the professor said smiling.

Seeing as no one was going to speak up, Ash decided to speak up and take the last Pokemon.

"Professor I will take the last Pokemon,"Ash replied. The professor looked delighted as if he had hoped that Ash would take the last pokemon.

The professor smiled and said, "Wonderful! Now before we start picking the pokemon I would like to give the Pokedex, it is a encyclopedia of sorts and is to be used to get information in return for getting the pokemon." As he said this he handed out colored mini-laptops of sorts. With Ash with a red and black one, Leaf with a green one, Gary with a blue one and Red with a pure red one. After quickly looking through the features Ash put it away in his pocket.

"Now then shall we pick out the Pokemon, Leaf ladies first," Oak said smiling. With that said Leaf walked up to machine where the pokeballs and the starters were held and picked out the on with a leaf on it. She immediately released the pokemon out and out came a green turtle like pokemon with a green bulb on it.

"Hi there Bulbasaur, I'm your new trainer, I hope we can be the best of friends," she said grinning. Bulbasaur immediately jumped into her arms and smiled. While this happened Ash scanned Bulbasaur and was impressed. **(AN: I will not be writing the pokedex entries as we all know them by now if not then look it up and I will only be showing the entries for Ash's pokemon)** After this happened Gary took the one with a water drop on it and ran out. A few seconds later, cheering and the sound of a car taking of can be heard. Red then walked up and took the last pokeball which was Charmander and said and did the same things as Leaf then walked out not before wishing good luck to ash and Leaf. Leaf then got up said the same thing to Ash before walking out.

After all this was over, Ash then looked at the professor and was surprised to see him smiling. The professor beckoned him to follow and he did, as he followed Ash was in awe to see how many pokeballs were in the shelves.

"Ahh, here we are, now then Ash can you give me your pokedex?" the professor asked. After Ash did the professor loaded chip into a slot that was at the top of the pokedex.

"I have upgraded your pokedex to the national mode because the pokemon i am giving you is not from Kanto, instead it is from the Johto region," Oak explained.

"Now then here is you pokemon," Oak said as he handed Ash a pokeball. Without hesitation ash opened the pokeball and out came a olive green bipedal pokemon with a single horn on its head, a red belly, a fan-like tail and over is red eyes were black like slashes. The pokemon was a Larvitar and a rock and ground type that evolved into a mighty Tyranitar. Ash immediately pulled out his pokedex and scanned it.

 **Larvitar, the Rock Skin Pokémon. Larvitar generally hatch deep within the earth and take a long time before coming to the surface.** **This pokemon knows the following moves: Bite, Leer, Sandstorm, Ancient Power (egg move-not unlocked), and Pursuit (egg move-unlocked)**

"Hi, my name is Ash Ketchum and I want to be your trainer, though I won't force you into anything unless you want to and I want to help you become the strongest Tyranitar there is," Ash said as he bent down, smiled and patted the green pokemon on the head. Larvitar immediately jumped into his arms and said his name.

"Well then it's decided you're coming with me but first do you want to stay in you pokeball or out of it and do you want a nickname?" Ash asked. The Pokémon nodded twice.

"Hmmm… Let me think, how about Rex?" Ash said with some thought. The Larvitar immediately nodded. With that finished Ash rose up, nodded to the Professor and walked out the door to meet his mother for the last time in a long time. As Ash walked out, the Professor smiled as he knew Ash was destined for great things.

 **That's it for now and I hope you enjoyed it, until next time my readers. out (Drops mic and walks out to who knows where).**


	2. Chapter 2: It's Time

**Hey everyone its me, and I would like to thank all of you who read the first chapter and favorited and followed me. I mean almost 20 favorites and follows, in about 24 hours! Thank you, and of course tell me anything that I can do to make the story better. Also I will try to update as quickly as I can. Anyway on with the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I wish I did.**

As Ash walked down with his new Pokemon/friend he realized this would be the last time he would see Pallet Town in a very long time. As he reached his house he took in the view, the smells, and of course the people. He knocked on the door and his mother opened the door with a smile and with a few tears, as they both knew this would the last time they would see each other in real life for a long time.

"I guess this is the last time we see each other in a long time," Delia said as she shed a few tears. Ash sadly smiled and wiped her tears.

"Mom...don't cry...I promise I will call every time I can. Now then, can I introduce you to my new partner and starter? This is Rex the Larvitar," Ash said smiling, assuring her then picking up Rex and showing his mom. She smiled and fawned over how cute he was, but Rex puffed his cheeks and turned away. They laughed at his antics and petted him. It was now time to leave, so Ash picked up his backpack hugged his mother one last time, said goodbye, and promised to call when he reached Viridian City.

Ash then walked down to the edge of Pallet Town, turned back and took in the view for last time and looked at Rex.

"You ready to officially start our adventure and become a Pokemon Master?" Ash asked his starter. His starter nodded and said his name. Ash smiled turned around to look at Route One and took his first step. He looked back one last time then walked on. As both of them walked they looked around to see if their was any potential Pokemon to catch. As they walked they only saw the common Pidgey and Rattata. Not wanting to catch any of these they continued walking. However, as they continued down the path, Ash saw something different, a Pidgey practicing its attacks on a tree. However, what made it special was that it used a move that made its wings turn a shiny gray. It was the move Steel Wing, which was rare on a Pidgey, as it was a egg move.

"Hey Pidgey, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle," Ash declared wanting to catch this special Pidgey. Pidgey nodded and got into battle stance, while Ash nodded to Larvitar.

"Larvitar use **Leer** , then use **Sandstorm** ," Ash commanded as Larvitar obliged. The Pidgey's defense lowered but was unaffected by the Sandstorm. As Ash thought, Pidgey's ability was Keen Eye, which Ash thought was the best ability for a Pidgey and especially its evolutions. The Pidgey then used **Steel Wing** followed up by a **Tackle**. Larvitar was thrown back a few feet, but managed to get up to his feet and glared at the Tiny Bird Pokemon.

"Use **Bite** followed up by a **Pursuit** ," Ash said and Larvitar jumped at the bird bit down hard on its wing and then formed a small bit of dark energy in its hand then smashed it into the bird's head. Pidgey cried its name out and fell to the ground unconscious. Ash then threw a Pokeball at the fallen bird, hit it then it fell to the ground shaking. It shook three times before it stopped and made beep. Ash smiled then walked up to the Pokeball and released Pidgey. After treating its wounds and restoring it energy, it looked at good as it looked before.

"Pidgey, I have a question, would you like to join me on my journey to be a Pokemon Master? I will make you the strongest Pidgeot there is? Also, if you do decide to come with me do you want to stay in you Pokeball or outside? Do you also want a nickname?" Ash asked Pidgey. Pidgey thought for a second for, she did wanted to become a Pidgey someday and especially a strong one at that. On top of that this trainer, was asking if she wanted to be in or out of the Pokeball. She made her decision and nodded yes, for going with Ash, shrugged in the best way a Pidgey could as it didn't mind the Pokeballs, and nodded yes as it wanted to be unique from the rest of the Pidgeys.

"Great, welcome to the team...Zephyr! Anyways, how about this, I will keep you out of your Pokeball for now but keep you inside it after you evolve?" Ash asked. Pidgey nodded and flew to perch on Ash's shoulder and nipped at his ear playfully. Ash brought out his Pokedex and scanned Pidgey.

 **Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand. This Pidgey knows the following moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing(egg move-unlocked), and Feint Attack(egg move-not unlocked)**

Ash whistled at the Pidgey's moveset, and the said Pidgey puffed her chest in pride. After putting the Pokedex away, Ash treated Rex and they continued on their journey. After another two to three hours of walking the group finally reached Viridian City. ash then pulled out his Pokedex searched for the pokemon center. Ash then walked down to where the pokemon center was located but was stopped by Officer Jenny.

"Stop! You are under arrest!" Officer Jenny declared, as she pulled out handcuffs.

"Wait, there must be a misunderstanding, I just arrived here, here is proof of it," Ash said as he handed over his Pokedex. After looking through it for a minute, Officer Jenny apologized and explained that he looked suspicious since his pokemon were outside his Pokeballs and a robbery had happened a few days before. Ash then nodded and walked down to the pokemon center and was greeted by Nurse Joy. He then looked at posters and found the one about the Indigo League. Finding it interesting, he decided to sign up for it. He then talked to Nurse Joy and she happily obliged to sign him up. He then gave her his Pokedex, from which she took it and put it into a slot where she signed him up.

"You are now signed up for the Pokemon League," she told Ash. Ash smiled as was finally in. Now began his true journey to become a Pokemon Master.

 **That is it for this chapter, hope you enjoy! See you all in the next Chapter! Peace Out!**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Partner

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter. I read the reviews some you guys posted and I would like to thank you all for the advice and I will try my best to use you advice. Of course tell me anything that I can do to make the story better, and what Pokemon you want to see in the story. Leave it in the reviews**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I wish I did.**

After signing up and official starting journey to become a Pokemon master, Ash decided to call his mother and let her know that he made it to Viridian City in one piece. But before doing so, Ash walked up to the counter and picked up his Pokemon, with Rex in a tray and Zephyr in her Pokeball. Now that, that was over, Ash walked up to call station and typed in her phone number while Rex was in his lap.

 **-Time Skip-**

After talking to his mother and Professor Oak, Ash decided to turn in for the day. He walked up to Nurse Joy and asked for a room key, and she happily obliged. Just when she was hand the key to him the power went out. An explosion was heard and he could here a theme with music through the smoke. **(AN: I am not typing up the whole Team Rocket theme song so if you want you can insert it here by basically listening to it on Youtube)** Ash fell down for the song sounded so stupid especially for a trio of thieves. When the smoke cleared there was a long magenta haired woman, with a white shirt that had a red R on it, with a man standing next to her in a similar shirt who had blue hair, and finally a Meowth all who were in a pose.

"Give up all the Pokemon now!" the woman demanded, smirking.

"But all we have here are sick Pokemon, why would you want them?" Nurse Joy asked, slightly frightened by the fact there were thieves in the Pokemon center.

"Surely, there is a rare Pokemon in there somewhere," the man said, licking his lips, as he imagined all the money they could get.

"Yeah right, as if I am going to let you steal all those Pokemon!" Ash challenged.

"Twerp, you going to be wishing you never said those words!" the Meowth said smugly. The man sent out a Machop while the woman sent out a drowzee. Ash then sent out his Pokemon, Rex and Zephyr, however, when the trio saw the Larvitar, they smirked deviously at how once they won, what they would do to the Larvitar to get a mighty Tyranitar.

"Ok, now Rex use **Bite** on the Drowzee and Zephyr use **Steel Wing** on the Machop," Ash commanded. Rex jumped and chomped his teeth, hard on the yellow Pokemon while Zephyr flew at the blue Pokemon with a shiny, gray sheen on its wings. Both Pokemon got as soon as they got hit. However, the Meowth smirked and jumped at Rex with a glowing white claws, but Zephyr noticed this and flew at Meowth and knowed it into a control panel. The poor Meowth was shocked to unconsciousness, but then it exploded throwing the cat and its partners into the sky and even blowing a hole in the roof.

A moment later, Officer Jenny rushed in but found out that she was too late. She then grinded Ash for answers, when she found out what happened and scolded Ash for doing something so reckless but was happy to find that he and his Pokemon were unharmed. After all this, Ash apologized for the hole and went up to his room to sleep.

 **-Time Skip-**

After a good rest, Ash woke up, brushed his teeth, took a shower and got clothed. Ash then woke up his Pokemon and while they got out of their grogginess, Ash took them to breakfast. After stuffing themselves full and returning the key to Nurse Joy, they set on there way to Pewter City, but found out they had to go through Viridian Forest. Knowing it was full of bug Pokemon, Ash returned Zephyr as she would eat some of them up. After walking in Ash started to think of how he wanted to become smarter about Pokemon.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _Ash was five years old, when he was playing in a Camp he went to during the Summer, Camp Pokemon. One of the things he learned there was about Pokemon and battling with them. When it was his turn to battle he was given a Pokemon, but however back then he didn't know a thing about Pokemon but loved them. He was set up to battle Gary, however it ended up badly, he didn't know how to battle so his Pokemon just stood there and was beaten within two hits. Ash ran home crying that day, and couldn't sleep because all he could think about was how helpless he was. He then decided to become the very best by learning about Pokemon, surviving in the wilderness, making food, and regular everyday stuff. The next day he decided to ask his mother, who was more than happy to help. She taught him how to sew, eat properly, make food, and live in the wilderness. He then went to Professor Oak who taught him everything he knew about Pokemon and even quizzed him about it. Ash learned all this and more over the years till he left on his adventure._

 _ **-Flashback End-**_

Ash then reached a clearing, he decided to set up lunch and train his Pokemon. Ash then stopped set up a pot with fire, and set up a stew. While this was cooking he told Rex and Zephyr to do a mock battle while he watched. While watching this and stirring the stew occasionally, Ash saw Zephyr try to dodge Rex's **Bite** but failed because she crashed into a tree and out fell a Pokemon. The Pokemon looked like brown mushroom, with a red underside and red dots. The Pokemon was a Shroomish, on top of that it was a shiny, which are different colored Pokemon that are very rare. But the main question was, why is a Shroomish out here in Kanto, when they are found in the Hoenn region. He saw that the Shroomish was injured, and immediately told his Pokemon to bring his bag. He quickly brought out a potion and sprayed it on the injured Shroomish. Its expression turned from pain, to more pain, to relief. Before, he could ask what happened, a pair of Beedrills came out of the tree.

"Zephyr quick use, **Steel Wing** on the Beedrill on the left, and Rex use **Pursuit** , then **Bite** on the Beedrill on the right.," Ash commanded but the Beedrill had other ideas, they both dived at the two Pokemon, stingers first.

"Both of you dodge then land on their backs then, do the attacks I told you before," Ash said quickly but calmly. Waiting for the right moment both Pokemon jumped on the Beedrills backs then performed the attacks specified, knocking out both Bug Pokemon. Ash then treated them for any of the injuries they may have sustained. Ash then checked the Shroomish and was happy to see it was back to full health.

Ash then asked if it wanted to joins his party and the said Pokemon nodded up and down. Ash brought out an empty Pokeball and tapped it against the mushroom Pokemon's head. Ash then immediately released the Pokemon and scanned it with his Pokedex.

 **Shroomish, the Mushroom Pokemon. It prefers damp places. By day it remains still in the forest shade. It releases toxic powder from its head. This Pokemon knows the following moves: Absorb, Tackle, Drain Punch(egg move-not unlocked), and Bullet Seed(egg move-unlocked). This Pokemon is shiny.**

Ash smiled at the Pokemon's moveset and patted its head, which the Pokemon smiled at its moveset and praised. He then asked if it wanted a nickname and warned that it will be in its Pokeball most of the time because it is a rare Pokemon and on top of that a different color. The Mushroom Pokemon nodded, eager to get a nickname.

"Hmm… how about… Ceres?" Ash asked, to which the Pokemon immediately agreed with by jumping into his arms and saying her name. Ash then returned her and Zephyr, after feeding them their food. Ash then continued walking on until he was then challenged to a battle by a kid in samurai armor which he easily beat with Zephyr. After another two to three hours of walking, Ash then saw a city, he had finally arrived to Pewter City, home of the first badge, the Boulder Badge. Ash smiled it was time to get his first badge.

 **That's it for this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it, especially with his newest Pokemon, Ceres the Shroomish. If any of you are thinking of why a Shroomish and especially a shiny one in Kanto...well I did some reasearch and you can get a Shroomish in Kanto especially Viridian Forest, and you can get it by headbutting a tree in HeartGold and SoulSilver. Also if you were wondering about Jessie and James Pokemon, I felt sorry for them so I gave them better Pokemon that a Team Rocket Grunt would, as I also researched what Pokemon Team Rocket Grunts have, so yeah. Anyway that's it for now, cya.**


	4. Chapter 4: First Gym Battle

**Hey everyone, I'm back. Sorry if any of you felt that I updated the story late. However, like I said I would upload whenever I can, and this is basically a hobby. Anyway thanks for all the support. Of course tell me what I can do to make my story better. Be sure to let me know in the comments or PM me on what Pokemon you want to see Ash catch/meet. Anyway on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I wish I did.**

Ash walked down the streets of Pewter City, to the Pokemon Center, all around him where rocks. Ash wished the city was filled with more color but he knew that Pewter City was known for its rocks. As he thought about this, he realized that he had reached the Pokemon Center. There he was greeted by a woman who looked like the Nurse Joy in the Pokemon Center on Viridian City. He then thought about it, all the Nurse Joys in the world were either cousins or sisters, that all looked alike, the chances of that happening were low. He walked up to the counter and asked for his Pokemon to be healed, to which the Nurse happily obliged. As he waited for his Pokemon to be healed he decided to call his mother and Professor Oak.

He and his mother simply talked about Ash's new Pokemon, but before Ash could put the phone down, his mother told him to change his underwear everyday. Next, was Professor Oak who was typing on a laptop, and was so shocked to hear Ash call him, as he was so focused, that he fell down of his seat.

"Professor, you okay?" Ash asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you just surprised me, that's all. Anyway how did you catch a shiny Shroomish?!" the Professor said questioningly. Ash sighed, and explained what happened, the Professor nodded and told Ash that he had to go and left. Ash sighed at the Professor's antics and walked up to get his pokemon. Deciding that he would train today and go versus the gym leader tomorrow, Ash took his Pokemon, and walked down to Viridian forest. He then released Zephyr and Ceres while Rex walked down to stand next to them.

"Rex, you will work on **Bite** then we will work together on your agility. Zephyr you will work on **Steel Wing** , after that on your agility. Finally, Ceres you will work on the accuracy of **Bullet Seed** , then work on your agility. Now go work on what I told you all," Ash said. While they were training, Ash decided to research on the gym leader. The gym leader's name was Brock, and used a Geodude and an Onix. He actually wanted to be a Pokemon Breeder but had to take responsibility as his mother left, soon after his father, leaving Brock in charge of his siblings.

After finding out enough he called his pokemon to him, where he told Zephyr to walk on the ground the entire time. He told them that he will be throwing pebbles at them and they had to dodge. When he told them this Zephyr looked at him questioningly. After explaining to her, that in case she had to get down there. He told them to get ready then started to throw pebbles at them, at first they were hit a lot but then slowly managed to dodge them and got quicker and more agile.

As the sun started to set down, Ash decided it was enough, and told them that training was done and they had to rest up well because they were going to the gym tomorrow. Ash then returned them and walked down to the Pokemon Center here he healed his Pokemon, ate dinner with them, then walked down to his room. He immediately changed his clothes and fell down into the bed where he slept like a Snorlax.

 **-Time Skip-**

Ash was walking to the gym, thinking about how it would go. As he thought, he walked up to the gym and opened the doors. The room was silent and dark but knew that Brock was there.

"I, Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town, challenge you, Brock the gym leader, to a gym battle!" Ash exclaimed.

"I accept," Brock said. With that, the lights turned on and the field showed, it was a simple flat field, with rocks scattered around it. A kid about the same age of Ash, maybe slightly younger walked up to the referee box, and started the match.

"Go, Zephyr!" Ash said throwing his pokeball. A Pidgey came out in battle stance.

Brock smirked and said, "Go, Geodude!" A gray rock with a stern face and arms with muscles materialized in front of Pidgey.

"This a match between Brock, the gym leader, and Ash from Pallet Town, this is a two-on-two match, only the challenger may switch," he declared.

"Pidgey use **Sand-Attack** , then get in with a **Steel Wing** ," Ash said before Brock could even open his mouth. Brock was stunned he wasn't expecting a Pidgey that knew **Steel Wing.**

He snapped out of his and commanded Geodude, " Use a **Tackle** followed by a **Rollout**!" However, before Geodude could even attack he was knocked out since, Zephyr had knocked him out with **Steel Wing**.

Brock looked grim but returned Geodude, saying, "You did well, take a rest. You might defeated Geodude but what about my next Pokemon. Go Onix!" He said this while returning Geodude then throwing Onix's pokeball. Out came a snake like Pokemon made of rocks with a fin on top of its head. It looked at Zephyr and roared.

"Zephyr return, go Ceres!" Ash said, throwing out Ceres pokeball. Brock's eyes widened when he saw Ceres but didn't say anything.

"Ceres use **Bullet Seed** followed by a **Absorb**!" Ash said. Ceres then spit out seeds that flew quickly at Onix, who grunted but didn't say anything. Then a green aura surrounded Onix and Ceres, who then had green tendrils fly from it and sap energy from Onix. Onix looked tired but could still go on.

"Onix use **Dig,** then followed up by a **Bind**!" Brock said. Onix burrowed underground then burst tight from underneath Ceres who went flying.

Ash then saw the sprinklers and told Ceres, "Use **Bullet Seed** on the sprinklers then, as you fall down, spin and use **Bullet Seed**!" Ceres quickly shot a seed at the sprinklers causing water to fall down on Onix, who grunted. She then spun and shot seeds at Onix causing a barrage of seeds to hit him at high speeds knocking, the rock snake out. Brock sighed and presented Ash, the Boulder Badge, who smiled and thanked Brock. They decided to heal their Pokemon at the Pokemon Center together as they both were going to the same place.

 **-Time Skip-**

Ash was walking towards Mt. Moon when Brock ran up to him and asked him he could join Ash on his journey, who happily agreed. As the group walked up they heard a scream, to which they ran to, to see what it was.

 **And that's it for this chapter, anyways, if you guys and gals felt that the battle was a little long, let me know in the comments and I will do my best. Hope you people enjoyed the chapter and I will see you you people next time. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Mt Moon

**Hey everyone I'm back! Sorry for the late update, I was sick, had tests, and me being lazy. Anyway, thanks for all the support you all have given. Now then with further ado, here is the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I wish I did.**

Ash ran up to see what the scream was and saw that it was a man in a lab coat, being attacked by a horde of Zubats. Ash immediately threw out all of his Pokemon and told them to attack the Zubat, with Brock doing the same.

"Rex use **Bite,** Zephyr use **Steel Wing** , and Ceres use **Bullet Seed**!" Ash said as he threw out the Pokeball which Brock also did. When the Pokemon launched their attacks most of the Zubats were knocked out or just ran away. However, two of them stayed and fought. One of them used **Giga Drain** , while the other used **Zen Headbutt**. However, before they could do any damage, Rex bit the one about to use **Giga Drain** with **Bite** , while the other was hit by Brock's Geodude using **Rollout**. Both of them then threw a Pokeball at the Zubats catching them.

Ash immediately released his and used a potion on it with Brock doing the same. Ash then scanned Zubat and it said:

 **Zubat, the Bat Pokemon. Zubat avoids sunlight because exposure causes it to become unhealthy. During the daytime, it stays in caves or under the eaves of old houses, sleeping while hanging upside down. This Pokemon knows the following moves: Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish, Bite, Giga Drain(egg move-unlocked), Brave Bird(egg move- locked), and Zen Headbutt(egg move-Locked).**

Ash then gasped at all the moves it knew, and praised the bat, who rubbed his head against his head. Ash then laughed, and asked if it prefered to be outside or inside the Pokeball. He also asked if he wanted a name and the Zubat shook its head saying no for a name and prefered to be inside the Pokeball.

Ash then helped the man who was attacked up, who in return hugged Ash for saving him. After struggling to get him of him, Ash asked for his name, who in turn replied saying his name was Seymour.

"The Pokemon are acting weird, someone has set up lights in cavern and the Paras are planting there mushrooms everywhere drying up the cave," Seymour explained while making weird poses. Ash and his group immediately ran into the cave where they saw bright lights were set up, and the Pokemon there were acting delirious. Brock saw a Sandshrew who was especially suffering and walked up to and poured it a bowl of water. The Sandshrew happily squeaked and lapped up all the water. It then walked up to Brock and rubbed its head against his leg.

Brock bent down in front of the sandshrew and asked, "Do you want to come with me?" Sandshrew nodded for it was looking for a kind trainer who would look after it and battle with it. Brock then brought out a Pokeball and tapped it against Sandshrew's head. It was caught without a single wobble.

 **-Time Skip-**

As the group walked down they saw a more lights coming from other directions. As the followed the lights, they ran into Team Rocket, who said their weird motto and sent out their Pokemon. Ash and Brock then sent out their Pokemon, however, before the battle could begin, a Clefairy ran by with a grayish clear stone, a Moonstone. When Team Rocket saw the Clefairy they ordered their Pokemon to attack the defenseless Pokemon. However, before their attacks could hit the Fairy-like Pokemon, several other attacks came from the side and neutralized the attack.

"What are you doing twerp, let the adults handle this, that Pokemon is rare and has a rarer stone with it!" Jessie said steaming to the group. Ash sighed and told his Pokemon to attack the Rocket's with a attack and sent them flying.

Clefairy then gestured for the group to follow and they did. When they arrived, they saw a huge Moonstone sitting there with a group of Clefairy dancing around it. The Clefairy then walked up and placed its Moonstone near the giant one. Then all of them started dancing but then a huge explosion could be heard and a machine could be seen taking away the giant Moonstone. Ash growled and sent Zubat and asked for it to use **Giga Drain** on the machine to drain it of all its energy, then to use **Supersonic** to confuse the Rockets. While they were confused the all the Clefairy used **Metronome** and they used **Fire Blast** and **Hyper Beam.** This sen Team Rocket flying however, also destroyed the Moonstone and sent shards flying.

These shards landed on some of the Clefairy including the one that led them there and made them evolve into Clefables. Then the Clefable that was once a Clefairy that led them there walked up to Ash and Brock with three Moonstones and gave two of them to Ash and one to Brock. Clefable then walked up to Ash and pointed to his belt where he kept his Pokemon.

Understanding what she meant, he brought out a Pokeball and tapped it on Clefable's head, who was caught without a struggle. He immediately released Clefable and scanned her:

 **Clefable, the Fairy Pokemon. Clefable moves by skipping lightly as if it were flying using its wings. Its bouncy step lets it even walk on water. It is known to take strolls on lakes on quiet, moonlit nights. This Pokemon knows the following moves: Disarming voice, Metronome, Sing, Double Slap, Minimize,Wake-up Slap, Defense Curl, Wish(egg move-unlocked), and Covet(egg move-unlocked).**

When Ash saw her moves, Ash decided that she needed more attacking moves as all the others were good moves but could use more variation. He then asked if she wanted a name and wanted to be in or out of her Pokeballs. Clefable didn't want a name and prefered to be inside the Pokeball. Seymour then thanked them and decided to stay with the Clefable's and Clefairy's, to watch over them and learn more about them. After wishing him goodbye, the group walked on to exit the cavern.

 **-Time Skip-**

After getting out, the group decided to camp near a stream to train and relax, so they could reach Cerulean City by the next day. Ash then released his Pokemon and told them to simply spar with one another for the rest of the day, however, Clefable didn't like to battle so he told her to train just for today, then he would send her over to his mother's place and help her. Clefable readily agreed to what he said and trained with a renewed effort.

 **-Time Skip-**

The rest of the day went by without trouble but however, Pidgey did evolve into a Pidgeotto and swelled with pride as she was finally getting closer to her goal. After eating dinner and cleaning up, the group fell asleep to watching the stars, and the beautiful, unpolluted sky.

 **That's it for today, hope you guys enjoyed and sorry for the shorter chapter, as I wanted to upload a chapter quickly so I didn't look like one of those people who write a few chapters then give up on the story, without saying anything. Any way, see you guys in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Cerulean City

**Hey everyone I'm back and not dead. Also I decided to not have all of his pokemon out and ask them whether they want to stay out. Also thanks for all the support! Also Happy New Years! Sorry for the late update and anyway with further ado...here is Chapter 6 of The Journey of A Lifetime… anyway enjoy the story and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I wish I did.**

Ash woke up to Brock waking him up, by throwing water on him. Ash glared at Brock while Borck smiled sheepishly.

"Why did you throw water on me, for no reason?!" Ash asked and exclaimed.

"Well...you wouldn't wake up even when I shook you or screamed at you so I had no other choice," Brock said.

Ash understanding why, then took his backpack and changed his clothes. He took out a shirt and switched it with his wet one. After switching his shirt, Ash then released his pokemon to get some fresh air. Ash and Brock set up a fire to start making pokemon food for their pokemon.

 **-Time Skip-**

After eating breakfast the pair set on their way to Cerulean city, through Route 4. Ash wanted to get to Cerulean City as soon as possible to battle the gym. As the pair walked on through Route 4, Ash thought about different strategies and the gy itself. However, as Ash was walking he almost walked into an old friend of his, Red. he would have walked into him if it wasn't for Brock holding him back before he walked into him. Red was in the shade looking through his pokedex, and didn't notice Ash and Brock.

Ash walked up to Red and asked, "Hey Red, wanna battle?"

Red looked up and gave a nod, to Ash who then pulled Red up and they walked to a clearing for a battle. The walked to either sides and pulled out a pokeball.

Brock then walked up and did the standard introduction, of introducing them both, then started the battle, with which Ash started with Zubat, while Red started with a Pikachu.

"Zubat use **Supersonic** followed by a **Giga Drain** ," Ash told Zubat who made the Pikachu confused and drained it of its energy.

"Pikachu use **Electro Ball,** follow it up with a **Quick Attack** ," Red told Pikachu, who tried to use **Electro Ball** but ended up hurting itself, but managed to land a **Quick Attack**. Pikachu landed with a couple bruises and was panting but could still fight.

"Zubat finish Pikachu of with a **Bite,** followed up by a **Giga Drain!** " Ash exclaimed before Red's Pikachu could recover. Zubat used both of the following moves on the Pikachu, causing it to faint and letting Ash win the battle. Ash and Red shook hands, promising each other to face each other in the Indigo League. However, before parting ways, Ash healed both of their pokemon and gave Red a few potions, to heal his pokemon, if ever needed to. After parting ways with Red, Ash and Brock decided to go on and reach Cerulean City before the sunset.

 **-Time Skip-**

It was a couple hours after the battle with Red, that Ash and Brock reached

Cerulean City, home of the Sensational Sisters and Cascade Badge. Deciding that they were tired and did not want to strain themselves or their pokemon, Ash decided to do some training today and go and battle Misty for the gym badge. After stopping by the Pokemon Center to heal their pokemon, and book a room, Ash went to Route 4 to train his pokemon, while Brock went to the Pokemart to restock on food and medicine.

After finding a clearing, Ash released all of his pokemon and told them to spar for an hour and then he would tell them what to do next. He then decided since there was uneven amount of pokemon, he instead made it into a Battle Royale, where every pokemon for themselves and it was a free-for-all.

 **-Time Skip-**

After the Battle Royale ended with Rex coming out on top with Zubat coming in second, Ash was able to see what was needed for each of his pokemon, in words of weakness.

"Ok, Rex, you will be working on Speed, Pidgeotto, you will be working on speed on the ground, Ceres, you will working on your agility, Zubat, you will be working on strengthening your **Giga Drain** , and finally, Clefable, you will be working on strengthening your **Wake-up Slap** ," Ash commanded and the pokemon set to work.

An hour, later Ash told them it was enough and to relax, for tomorrow was a big day, the second gym battle and a step closer to his dream of becoming a pokemon master.

 **-Time Skip-**

It was the day, of the battle and the duo walked up to the gym, where they walked in and saw a performance going on. Ash sighed and sat down and waited for the show to finish and to have his gym battle. After the performance ended they walked to the backstage area, where they saw a door, with a nameplate that had the words, "The Sensational Sisters", on it.

He knocked on the door and a pretty purple haired girl opened the door and said, "I'm sorry but we are not signing anymore autographs."

"We are not here for autographs, but for a gym battle," Ash replied.

"Oh, well we got beat so many times, by some people, from a place called Pallet Town, that all our pokemon were defeated and are currently healing. The only pokemon we have is a Goldeen which only knows the move, **Horn Drill** , so you can have the badge for free," the girl said as she called a Seel. The Seel then opened his mouth, and there was a Cascade Badge there, but Ash liked to earn his badges so he glared at the girl.

As he was about to open his mouth to say something, he heard a voice exclaim, "If you won't fight him, then I will!" Who Ash recognized as Misty, the last of the Sensational Sisters. After brief argument, between Misty and her sisters, Ash got ready to take the next step in his dream to become a pokemon master.

 **And that is the chapter, hope you guys enjoyed the story. I was actually going to end it of in a cliffhanger, but I decided against it. Anyway, I have a poll set up to see if you want to see Ash paired up with anyone, and if the poll is a yes, then I will put up another poll to see, who you all want to see him paired with. Anyway guys, hope you guys have a wonderful day, and bye guys, until next time.**

 **Ash's Pokemon caught in order:**

 **Rex-Larvitar**

 **Pidgeotto**

 **Ceres-Shroomish(shiny)**

 **Zubat**

 **Clefable**


	7. Cerulean City Gym Battle

**Hey everyone I'm back and not dead… I have no excuses and know it is my fault and am sorry about that. It was my fault by being lazy and procrastinating. I also had an AP class to work and study for. Anyway on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I wish I did.**

 **Last Time:**

As he was about to open his mouth to say something, he heard a voice exclaim, "If you won't fight him, then I will!" Who Ash recognized as Misty, the last of the Sensational Sisters. After brief argument, between Misty and her sisters, Ash got ready to take the next step in his dream to become a pokemon master.

 **Now:**

Misty and Ash walked up to the pool where they would have their battle. Violet walked up to the referee podium and called out the standard rules and that the battle was a three vs. three battle.

"This is a battle between Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town, the challenger and Misty Waterflower, the gym leader," Violet called out,"Battle, begin!"

Misty smirked, "I already have this battle in the bag, if it's against a beginner, like you. Go Staryu!"

Ash simply looked at her with his brown eyes blazing with rage and simply said, "I hate it when people underestimate others...get ready for battle, Ceres, your up."

When the red Shroomish came out, everyone there's jaw dropped, due to the pokemon being a shiny and rare pokemon. Ceres landed on one of the floating islands in battle position.

"Just because you have a rare pokemon doesn't make you strong," Mistry said slightly worried but feigning ignorance. Ash simply stayed silent, not saying a word which infuriated Misty.

"Ceres use **Absorb** followed up by **Bullet Seed** ," called out Ash. Ceres spewed of a small beam of light green energy at Staryu and sucked up some of its energy before Misty could react.

"Staryu, dive into the water before he can shoot the **Bullet Seed** ," commanded Misty, as Staryu jumped into the water right after Misty said that and before the fast-moving seeds could hit.

"Ceres be on guard, as Staryu can jump and attack you from anywhere," Ash warned, Ceres simply nodded and was ready to jump at the first signs of Staryu.

"Staryu jump and use **Water Gun** ," Misty said. Staryu spun out of the water and sent a jet of water at Ceres who simply jumped out of the way.

"Now Ceres jump up close and use **Bullet Seed** followed by **Tackle** , while it's still in the air," Ash told Ceres who nodded and did just that. Due to Staryu being out of the water and having no way to defend itself, it had no choice but to take the hit head on.

Due to the **Bullet Seed** being a STAB and super effective on the Staryu, it became weakened but the **Tackle,** finished it off.

"YOU CHEATED, THERE IS NO WAY YOU BEAT STARYU ESPECIALLY BY A BEGINNER LIKE YOU," Misty shrieked like a Loudred.

"Misty...he beat Staryu fair-and-square, now send out your next pokemon or you're disqualified," Violet said calmly, but embarrassed at the same time.

"Fine, go Starmie," Misty called as she threw her pokeball and a star-fish like pokemon similar to Staryu materialized except it had 10 points instead of 5.

"Ceres return, take a good long rest, now Zephyr you're up," Ash said simply ignoring what Misty said. He returned the shiny Shroomish and sent out his Pidgeotto.

"Well this is going to be easy," Misty said smirking, "Starmie use **Rapid Spin**." Starmie spun at increased speeds at Pidgeotto.

"Zephyr, into the air," Ash quickly said, as the bird flew into the air before Starmie could land a hit.

"Now use **Steel Wing** , followed by a **Gust** ," Ash said quickly before Misty could react, knocking out Starmie.

"Starmie is unable to battle, Pidgeotto wins, since both of the leader's pokemon are knocked out, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town wins!" Violet announced, raising the flag towards Ash's side.

Enraged, Misty stomped out of the gym but not before saying, "It was fluke, I WILL beat you next time!"

Confused Ash simply shrugged and walked over to the three sisters who handed Ash the Cascade Badge. He took the badge thanked them and put it into his badge case, then walked out silently with Brock to the pokemon center.

Unable to deal with the awkward silence anymore, Brock said, "Congrats! On your second badge you're getting one step closer to your goal and to the Pokemon League."Ash simply nodded lost in his thoughts, since he was thinking about the battle he just had, analyzing what he could help his two pokemon improve in.

It was another 5 minutes before the duo reached the Pokemon Center, and Ash handed his pokemon over to Nurse Joy without a word, and sat down thinking. Brock excused himself and went to take a nap in his room, to which Ash looked at him and simply nodded, wondering what his next move is.

 **-Time Skip-**

It was two days after Ash's victory in the Cerulean City, and the group was ready to go to the next town, Lavender Town which was notorious for its high ghost-type population, and Ashw wanted to catch one for later when he battle Sabrina, gym leader of Saffron City. From Lavender Town he would travel to battle Lt. Surge for the Thunder Badge. He expected that the whole trip to Vermillion city should take about 2-3 weeks if everything went as planned. He and Brock nodded at each other and began walking down Route 9 to their next stop, Lavender Town.

 **Anyway thats a wrap and from what it seems with the poll you all want Ash to be paired with someone. I will put up a poll for who he will be paired with, and I will not add any of the girls he travelled with. And everyone, be sure to read and review., and be sure to give me any tips on how to make this story better. Anyway guys, hope you guys have a wonderful day, and bye guys, until next time.**

 **Ash's Pokemon caught in order:**

 **Rex-Larvitar: Bite, Leer, Sandstorm, Ancient power(egg move-not unlocked), and Pursuit(egg move-unlocked)**

 **Zephyr-Pidgeotto: Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing(egg move-unlocked), and Feint Attack(egg move-not unlocked**

 **Ceres-Shroomish(shiny): Absorb, Tackle, Drain Punch(egg move-not unlocked), and Bullet Seed(egg move-unlocked)**

 **Zubat: Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish, Bite, Giga Drain(egg move-unlocked), Brave Bird(egg move- locked), and Zen Headbutt(egg move-Locked).**

 **Clefable: Disarming voice, Metronome, Sing, Double Slap, Minimize,Wake-up Slap, Defense Curl, Wish(egg move-unlocked), and Covet(egg move-unlocked)**


	8. Chapter 8: Route 9 Battle, and some more

**Hey everyone I couldn't upload a new chapter, I was being lazy and I had schoolwork, I also kind of lost my motivation to write, but I have recently regained some of that motivation. Also from now on expect pokemon not native to the kanto region to pop up once in awhile. However, it won't be in this chapte.r Be sure to do the poll, on who Ash should be paired with in The Journey Of a Lifetime.**

 **AN: I have now added abilities to the pokemon that Ash had if they haven't before from this chapter onwards.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I wish i could, but I don't have enough money… :'(.**

 **Last Time:**

"Starmie is unable to battle, Pidgeotto wins, since both of the leader's pokemon are knocked out, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town wins!" Violet announced, raising the flag towards Ash's side.

Enraged, Misty stomped out of the gym but not before saying, "It was fluke, I WILL beat you next time!"...AND…He expected that the whole trip to Route 18 should take about 2-3 weeks if everything went as planned. He and Brock nodded at each other and began walking down Route 9 to their next stop, Lavender Town.

 **Now:**

As Ash and Brock walked down Route 9, a young girl, around 9, wearing a green picknicker suit and sun hat, came up to them, and asked, "Want to have a battle?"

"Sure, 2 vs. 2?" Ash asked. The kid nodded, and Brock walked over to referee.

"This is a battle versus Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, and...what's your name, and place of birth?" Brock asked.

"Heidi, from Celadon City," answered the girl.

"Okay, This is a 2 vs. 2 pokemon battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Heidi of Celadon City," Brock spoke out authoritatively.

"Go Skiploom!" Heidi called out, throwing her pokeball, sending out a green creature on its four legs, with a yellow flower on its head.

"Rex, you're up!" called Ash. Rex ran up from Ash's side and got into a battle position.

"Battle, begin!" Brock called.

"Rex, use **Tackle** , then go into **Bite** while it's down!" Ash said. Rex ran at Skiploom, and ran straight into it, but looked like it did more damage than its normal **Tackle** attacks and after knocking it down, its teeth glowed white, signaling **Bite** was going to be used, and bit down hard. Skiploom screamed out in pain before succumbing to its injuries and fainting.

"Awesome Rex, you learned **Chip Away**!" Ash said proudly, : Are you sure you can continue?" To which Rex nodded it's head confidently.

"Damnit, Skiploom return, go Sandshrew!" Heidi called out throwing her second pokeball sending out, a light brown armadillo-like creature, then called out " Use **Dig** , the when you come up use **Fury Cutter**!" To which the Sandshrew dove underground digging a tunnel

"Rex try to dodge, but if you can't take the **Dig** attack, catch the **Fury Cutter** , and use **Chip Away**!" said Ash calling out. Rex tried to dodge the **Dig** attack but missed, but quickly recovered and caught the armadillo-like pokemons arm and rammed its heavy rock-like body into the Sandshrew, damaging it.

"Sandshrew, use **Magnitude** , followed by **Swift**!" called the little girl, to which Sandshrew stomped its foot causing a giant tremor causing mild damage to Rex, and while Sandshrew was preparing its **Swift** , Ash took the time to counterattack.

"Rex use **Pursuit** while it's recovering from using **Magnitude** , and starting to use **Swift**!" Ash said quickly. Rex quickly jumped and hit the Sandshrew while covered in a black energy.

"Now use **Swift**!" called the girl, to which the brown pokemon sent a barrage of yellow stars.

"NOOO, REX!" Ash yelled as he couldn't come up with a counter quickly enough. Rex was covered in a brownish energy, and a ton of rocks, materialized above him, before he sent it in front of him as well as the Sandshrew, knocking out the brown pokemon.

"Woohoo! Rex you learned **Rock Slide** as well!" Ash said hugging Rex, and after hugging him stood up and faced the little girl and said, "Also good battle...I look forward to battling you again!"

"You too...That was a good battle!" replied the picknicker.

 **Time Skip**

Ash and Brock walked into the Route 18 Pokemon Center and walked up to Nurse Joy.

"Hello, welcome to the Route 18 Pokemon Center, how can I help you today?" asked The pink-haired nurse with a kind smile.

"My friend and me would like to get our pokemon checked and healed," Ash said returning the smile and handing her his pokeballs, which Brock repeated.

"Of course, return in another 10 minutes, is there anything else i can do for you?" she asked.

"Yes, can we have a room, please?" Brock asked.

"Of course here is your room key, you can have room 183," said the nurse handing them both their keys.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

"Here are your Pokemon, all of them are healthy and ready to go," said Nurse Joy handing both Brock and Ash, their pokeballs.

"HELP! Nurse Joy, my Rattata was injured!" said a young boy with a blue hat running to the counter with a badly injured Rattata.

"Quick, get me small sized normal stretcher!" Nurse Joy ordered, to which the Chansey brought.

Nurse Joy sighed, "That's the sixth one this week."

"What happened, and what do you mean the sixth one this week?" Ash asked curious.

"A wild Nidorino has been attacking trainers for no reason. Even though wild Nidorino can be quite territorial, that doesn't mean they would attack trainers simply minding their own business," answered the tired nurse.

Ash and Brock both nodded and walked away from the counter and eventually split up to do their own errands. While Brock went to resupply their stock, Ash went to call his mother and professor.

"Ahhhh...Hello Ash, how have you been?" asked the old professor.

"Good, I was wondering whether I could transfer over Clefable, to stay with my mother, as Clefable doesn't want to battle and my mother has been quite lonely in the house with only Mimey there." Ash asked.

"Of course just put the pokeball in the transporter and everything else will be taken care of," answered the professor. Ash placed Clefable's pokeball into the transporter and in a couple seconds the pokeball was transported to the lab.

"Good, I received it, is there anything else you need?" said Oak.

"No, that's it professor, thank you," Ash said with a smile and hung up. He next dialed up his mother and caught up with her, and told her that Clefable would be staying with her to which she was overjoyed.

 **The Next Day**

Ash and Brock looked onto the expanse that was Route 18. Ash knew he had to add that wild Nidorino to his team, as it would be a powerhouse to be reckoned with especially when it evolved into Nidoking. With that thought, he and Brock walked down Route 18 in search of the aggressive and wild Nidorino.

 **Looks like we may have another addition to the team, who knows, stay tuned, for the next chapter of The Journey of A Lifetime. Now, the poll I need more votes, so that way I can decide on who he will paired with, as I only 10 total votes. I also added a few more options to the poll so be sure to check it out.**

 **Poll for who Ash should be paired with in The Journey of A LIfetime:**

 **Anabel-2**

 **Sabrina-2**

 **Korrina-2**

 **Small Harem(If so, add the names in the reviews, no more than 3)-2**

 **Cynthia-1**

 **Elesa-1**

 **Hilda-0**

 **Lorelei-0**

 **Added- Skyla-0**

 **Added- Lillie-0**

 **Added- Diantha-0**

 **Other(Put name in reviews, no Slash/yaoi)-0**

 **Added- No One(He's too young, dense, etc.)-0**

 **Ash's Pokemon caught in order:**

 **Rex-Larvitar: Ability- Guts and Sand Veil; Bite, Leer, Sandstorm, Chip Away, Rock Slide, Ancient power(egg move-not unlocked), and Pursuit(egg move-unlocked)**

 **Zephyr-Pidgeotto: Ability-Keen Eye; Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing(egg move-unlocked), and Feint Attack(egg move-not unlocked)**

 **Ceres-Shroomish(shiny): Ability- Effect Spore; Absorb, Tackle, Drain Punch(egg move-not unlocked), and Bullet Seed(egg move-unlocked)**

 **Zubat: Ability- Infiltrator; Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish, Bite, Giga Drain(egg move-unlocked), Brave Bird(egg move- locked), and Zen Headbutt(egg move-Locked).**

 **Clefable: Ability- Magic Guard; Disarming voice, Metronome, Sing, Double Slap, Minimize,Wake-up Slap, Defense Curl, Wish(egg move-unlocked), and Covet(egg move-unlocked)**

 **By the way, be sure to follow, favorite, review and vote for the story and on the poll. That's it for now, peace!**


End file.
